Harry Potter and the Decieving Traitor
by Fuzzyhead
Summary: Harry Potter grafuates school and is forced back to Sirius's home. He feels as though he doesn't belong there since it was his fault Sirious died. Harry escapes and on his way out he finds a traitor he must kill. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters and story do not belong to me…only the plot is mine…and all credit should go to J.K. Rowling for publishing such a wonderful book.

Harry Potter looked outside the window of his bedroom. He was so sad of even being there for this was his Godfather's house and Harry had no right at all to be there. It was 'all his fault' that Sirius died and Harry thought Mrs. Weasley was crazy when she said he could come back to the Order.

After much arguing, Harry went back to 12 Grimold Place and felt as though he'd rather be with the Dursleys. Harry then thought for a moment.

There was a way he could leave this house where he did not belong. He glanced at his Firebolt, then to the window. The front door was always guarded and there was no way Harry could say that he was going to go for a walk with his Firebolt and his trunk.

"There just might be Road Maps in the Weasley's Car." Harry muttered to himself. But at that precise moment Ron Weasley came into the room holding a tray of sandwiches.

"Want one?" Ron mumbled.

"Naw…I'm fine. She's making you serve the food again?"

"Yeah…and she knows I hate this job…few minutes ago I accidentally spilled the soup she was hovering to the table…"

"So that's what she was yelling about?" said Harry remembering the yelling coming from downstairs?

"Yeah…man…and to think I could be with Hermione right now…"

"Ron don't sweat it…You'll have plenty of time to ask her"

"Yeah but still…the longer I wait the more possibility someone else has asked her already…" Ron looked very nervous

Ron had been in love with Hermione since 6th year. Ron wanted to ask her out for a date and soon he'd want to propose after being with her.

"Harry…What if Hermione says no when I ask her?"

"She won't…I'm sure she'll say yes…plus this summer I asked her if I could get some parchment from her purse. When I opened it I saw this heart which said RWHG 4ever"

Ron blushed. "Really?"

"No lie, mate. I felt my jaw drop…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?!"

"Well I figured you'd want it to be a nice friendly surprise when she said yes."

"IF she says yes…"

"Ron. Let. Me. Tell. You. That. Hermione. Is. Definitely. Going. To. Say YES!!!!!!SHE WILL SAY YES!!!" Harry shouted.

Ron stared blankly at Harry…

"umm…ok…oh crap..I gotta serve everyone else…See ya after this torture Harry." Ron waved and left the room.

Harry went back to business. "just have to get outside the window, fly in my Firebolt to the car…use the Alahomorus Charm on the door…get the maps…and get out…simple enough…"

Harry grabbed his Firebolt leaning against the closet door and walked toward the window


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok…I though I might just stick this here… This is my first fic…EVER…

I joined along time ago but I couldn't find the Document Manager thing.. pretty sad eh? So please Review My fics.. Criticize me…I don't care..just at least tell me if Im doing something wrong in my stories…It'd be nice If you could do that for me.. with my first fic and all…Thanks…

Fuzzyhead


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all the characters and whole idea of the story has been made by J.K.Rowling. Not me…..I suck at writing…so I can't publish anything that good…So all credit goes to that…_Sirius killer_…

Harry walked toward the window. He clutched his Firebolt in his left hand. He walked closer to the window and opened it. Fresh breezy air touched his face as he climbed out of the frame. It was windy and he sat on the edge of the windowsill. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this window?" Harry tried to mount his broom but all he achieved was getting closer to falling. But that was it. Harry took a deep breath and took a dive out of the window. In the air he clutched his broom tighter only making his knuckles white. He tried to mount his broom and was about to hit the ground. "Oh crap…" He said. "C'mon…" he said as he tried to get on the broom. "Uugh…Come ON!" Harry yelled and he succeeded with about a foot left before he would touch the ground…Harry gasped for breath as he thought what an idiot he was. "Whatever…At least I'm Okay…" he muttered.

Harry walked closer to the Weasley's car and crouched. If anyone saw him he'd be dead. "Alohomora" Harry cast. The car door flung open and Harry looked inside. The Weasley's car actually looked _normal. _As Harry peered inside he came to the dashboard and opened it. As he expected the Weasley's had a road map of London. "Excellent." He said slowly. He stood up cautiously and looked around. No one was there. Harry mounted his broom and flew back up to his bedroom window on the second floor. He slowly crawled back in and thought for a moment. S_o…I'll fly to London…and use the road map to get me to Diagon Alley. _Harry opened the map and tried to find Grimold Place. _There. _Grimold Place was at the East Corner of the Map. Then He tried looking for The Leaky Cauldron. He found it…It was at the Northwest Corner of the map. _So…I'll have to fly northwest…and sooner or later…I'll be in front of the Leaky Cauldron…Hopefully._

"HARRY!" Someone yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry feared that somehow, someway the Weasley's found out about Harry breaking into their car. Harry slowly walked out of his room trying no to look guilty. It was hard since Harry never did anything wrong and Mrs. Weasley was yelling in a way she never did before. "HARRY POTTER! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She was still yelling. Harry walked down the stairs and in no time at all Sirius's mother started screaming. Lupin ran from the kitchen and pulled the curtains over the portrait. "Mrs. Weasley had her hands on her hips and was looking in a motherly way. Harry swallowed and he felt his Big Apple pounding against his chest. "Harry Potter…I saw you take something from our car. What on earth would you have any reason on being near our car?" Harry tried to lie. His guilty mind wouldn't form an innocent face though. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Weasley. I was in my room." Mrs. Weasley must've had a good view of Harry when he walked outside. "Don't you ' I don't know what your talking about' me." She looked very angry. "I saw you taking something out of our car. It was long and thin…and when I thought. I knew you were taking our road map. What on earth would you possibly need it for, Harry Potter?" She looked at him in the most angry way she could. Harry knew the cat was out of the bag. But not entirely. Harry ran up the stairs into his room and grabbed his Firebolt. He grabbed as many things he could make smaller and put into a plastic bag. "HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Harry hurried up. He threw the bag onto his back and mounted his Firebolt. He kicked off and zoomed out of the room. His hair brushed in the wind. He flew about 10 yards away from the house. He turned around and looked at it. "HARRY! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THIS, YOU'RE NOT INVITED TO OUR FAMILY ANYMORE." Harry didn't care. He looked at Mrs. Weasley in a scared way. " I don't have a family. I never will." Harry looked down and looked back up. He saw Lupin, Moody, and Mr. Weasley all standing there by the window. Harry didn't care. He turned around and sped off to the unknown world he never went to.

So….whaddya think? It's terrible isn't it…? Anyway…again…this is my first fic please tell if I'm doing something wrong…Give me advice…Criticize it…just TELL ME!!!... Thank you…


End file.
